Naruto Tobirama's Grandson Challenge
by RinneTaicho
Summary: A challenge based on my Naruto: Death Flash Chronicles. To protect him, Tobirama hides his son's existence. But now years later, his grandson has awakened a unique ability. With his the intellect of his father and grandfather, and his special ability, Naruto seeks to live up to his families legacy and become Hokage. It won't be easy. Good thing his best friend Shikako is there.


**Naruto Death Flash Challenge**

So, it's come to the point where I am almost certain I will never be able to finish my stories. Not to mention I need to focus on building my own idea's for my own original story. For that reason, I want to make sure my stories continue. Rather than allow it to be adopted by someone, and unsure how they will handle it, I've opted to create a challenge so I can dictate the rules as well as so it is not solely in the hands of one author. This is the solution I feel is most fair to my readers. Without further ado, here are the guidelines, rules, and outline for the challenge. If anyone taking up this challenge has any questions or would like access to my plans for characters or the timeline I've created, feel free to PM me. Due to the fact this was originally a request from a reader, I would appreciate it if you were to stick very closely to the requirement and the forbidden list.

 **Overview:** In the First Shinobi World War, instead of dying Tobirama simply receives a wound that injures him badly enough to end his career as a shinobi. Although getting on in years, he still meets a woman and falls in love. His wife dies in giving birth to their child. In fear for the boy's life should his enemies discover him, and due to his own inability to protect him, he hid his existence and made the difficult decision to give him up for adoption. But the blood of his parents flowed strong; and that boy Minato Namikaze grew up to become a Hokage in his own right. Now the legacy is passed down to young Naruto Uzumaki, who at a young age unlocks a power that reveals his ancestry. With the blood of three Hokage's flowing through his veins, Naruto seeks to live up to the daunting legacy that weighs upon his shoulders. Luckily, he has friends to help him along the way. Especially his best friend Shikako Nara. But it won't be easy. For unseen enemies lurk among the shadows. Can he overcome them to become the first third generation Kage, and surpass his father and grandfather.

 **Requirements:**

– Naruto **MUST** use a sword.

– Naruto **MUST** have some sort of special ability or bloodline linking him to one of his grandparents.

– Naruto **MUST** be a genius similar to his father and grandfather.

– He **MUST** have an affinity for wind, and i t should be a large part of his offense, but more expansively than cannon.

– Shikamaru **MUST** be a girl, and she must be paired with Naruto.

– Naruto has to be the grandson of Tobirama.

– He must be on an original team.

– Sasuke has to be his rival, whether he becomes a villain, goes dark and gets redeemed, or never goes dark is your choice.

– Naruto himself must be good. He can be pragmatic, and if he is made a Kaguya he can also have a taste for battle, but he is not dark or evil or angsty.

– Naruto eventually learns the Hiraishin.

 **Forbidden:**

– Dark or Evil Naruto.

– Abused Naruto, or Naruto being chased by mobs and beaten within an inch of his life, etc.

– People calling Naruto "Demon" or "Monster" or anything else alluding to the Nine-Tails. It's made very clear there is a law in place which forbids people to even whisper the connection to it, or they are severely punished. For this reason, also, avoid the cliché of people kicking him out of stores or him living in a crappy apartment littered with insulting graffiti. When we see Naruto and Sasuke's apartments in canon, they seem very similar in condition and amenities, so his is not out of the ordinary and may in fact be nicer than most.

– Civilian Council. There is an Elder Council, and the Jonin Council. They only advise the Hokage, who only answers to the Daimyo.

– Absolutely **NO BASHING**. Characters can argue or call each other names, but no character should exist for the sole purpose of being insulted and made to look foolish and or evil. This means they aren't one dimensional, and don't go around saying and doing delusional things; e.g., Sakura always sticking up for Sasuke and never critiquing him (to prove this, exhibit A, the Forest of Death when he freezes and she has to save Naruto).

 **Optional:**

– Double Pairing or **VERY** small harem, like three women/girl's tops.

– Naruto having Dead Bone Pulse.

– Fem-Gaara if Naruto has Dead Bone Pulse.

– Naruto having Swift Release.

– Dependent on who it is, his sensei being younger than cannon and paired with him; such as I tentatively planned for Anko.


End file.
